User talk:Dark123456789/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonny Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Galiant the Paladin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowenX (Talk) 02:03, June 15, 2012 Links Firstly, hi and welcome. Its always good to have new users. I've noticed that when putting links into articles, you tend to link every mention of another article's title within the one page. This can get messy, and it isn't really nessecary. A simpler solution is to just link the first mention of a particular subject on the page. Other than that, good job! ShadowenX 12:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) This guy is editing our talk pages. Ignore any messages that he signs as "Shadowen X" Thank you for confirming that, it seems the wiki is being attacked with vandalism, it is sad that there are people in the world like him Dark123456789 00:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. That wasn't actually me, that was "ultranigg3r" signing stuff as me. I've blocked him now (again). It's actually all the same guy. I know him... in fact he's sitting next to me right now. ShadowenX 00:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know who said what, yet i hope he's blocked... can you block his ip address? So he doesn't keep making accounts? Dark123456789 00:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I have, many times. However he keeps switching ips and computers. BTW, the posts that are linked to my user are mine ShadowenX 01:01, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K, i know that was you a you edit count increased on your user page... i gues we hope the guy doesn't come back... anyway, he uploaded another one of those photos, can you delete them? Dark123456789 01:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It seems like you already did, so nevermind that!. Dark123456789 01:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ignore that last post, if you even saw it. It's gone now. ShadowenX 01:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Enemy Pages For the sake of consistency, it would be good to put each enemy on a different page. If content is the problem, you could have a look at the Specialist page as an example of the enemy page template I have been using so far. For a more complete example you could look at the Captain Hunt page, though that is a mix of templates for enemies, bosses and characters (since he is all three). ShadowenX 23:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for telling me that, I'll divide the articles i created into separate pages, although some of the enemies, like the GSG9 Assault may be diffucult to have an article for each one, yet i'll divide them anyway, let's hope some more people come to contribute to the wiki! Dark123456789 23:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you're on this wiki 24/7. Get a life! 01:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC)ShadonwenX No im not! I just contrubute every day, is something wrong with that? And don't inpersonate other people. Messages Okay, from now on, whenever you see something weird that was signed ShadowenX" or similar, either check with me or my edit count before acting on it. ShadowenX 01:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) K, he is somewhat right though, i do edit too much... Dark123456789 02:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I suppose so, but that's fairly normal for anyone who's just started something. You'll probably taper off after a while, but I hope you'll still keep contributing. ShadowenX 02:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sho'Tel Shelf Word on the street is that there is a seventh Stage in Sonny 2. Mind telling me how to access it? - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 23:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You can access Sho'Tul shelf by winning the game on heroic mode without using any training fights or repeating any defeated bosses. Dark123456789 23:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Now I know exactly what I'm gonna do once I start up my Lightning Psychological character. - Those who yield swords cannot hold books at the same time, but those who yield books are able to hold swords simultaneously. 23:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :You welcome, Lightning Psychological was exactly how I beat it, Shock Coma is extremly usefull during heroic mode. Dark123456789 23:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) : I got to that stage using a cold hydraulic character - found it much easier than any other class I'd tried. ShadowenX 01:17, June 26, 2012 (UTC)